


It (she) catches (sneaks) up with (on) you

by cielecarlate



Series: Andrew, the Amazing Fic-Writer [2]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Andrew writes fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielecarlate/pseuds/cielecarlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Andrew trying his hand at writing fic and (almost) being caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It (she) catches (sneaks) up with (on) you

**Author's Note:**

> On the set of The Amazing Spider-man

“Hey Andrew, what are you working on?” Emma’s voice is right in his ear.

The laptop topples off its precariously-balanced position on his knees and slides down to the concrete. 

“Your laptop smashing skills are getting rusty, Garfield,” she notes. 

“E-EMMA,” he stutters, frantically gathering the laptop back in his arms and checking it for injuries. ”YOU CAN’T JUST SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT.”

She smiles innocently. ”But then how can I find out anything about my co-stars?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” he says sarcastically, now that he’s assured that his file was saved. ”Announcing your presence with a ‘Hi’? You know, the normal way?”

“You mean like how you grabbed Jesse from behind and pressed him up against you in that story you’re working on? Is that based on fact, by the way?”

Andrew is frozen. SHIT.

“Oh stop gaping, Garfield, you’re starting to look like a trout. Relax, I won’t tell a soul—- as long as you let me be your beta.” She grins.

He fumes but hands her the laptop.

He can’t help smiling when she reaches page 10.


End file.
